


The reign of ravens

by A_Nobelmonster



Series: Distill the spirit [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Other, riko-centric, takes place directly after kevin leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster
Summary: And the scorpion said, "Do not be surprised, it is my nature to sting."





	

There is a paper cut above his heart. A tiny needling wound that beats in five syllables. Riko wants to feel betrayal but it is eclipsed by loss. The betrayal will come when he is on the court against and the numbers go 1,3,10,11. When Riko has to stand alone in front of the Master and the cameras and the world.

Betrayal and loss will gather as fall leaves of pain in his heart to show the death in his life. He lays on his bed facing Kevin's bed. Time leaves him. How long ago was it since the bed across from him still held someone?

Five days?

A month?

Did his mind summon those bright green eye’s to soothe his childish loneliness? It's like nothing exists as it should anymore.

Riko, alone, is not as he should be. He has never been alone or thought to be. The word lonely never really felt real until he did not.

Stupid silly boy dry your eyes, he can hear the master say. Why should you cry over someone that would abandon you?

Is it because he was too young to feel the aching cut of his father? Or is it because Kevin is the first person he had chosen to love?

Both possibilities hurt with the equal intensity of frostbite or a dying limb. Something threateningly numb.

The digital clock read five am, in a half hour he will be at breakfast. In an hour he will be at practice for the first time without his shadow.

He’s as terrified as he will let himself be.

Everything in nature has a shadow. Shadows are the comic way knowing where the sun and the moon are.

When shadows disappear that means there is too much light or none at all. So which is Riko? Is he a black hole or a supernova?

But he already has a plan that he knows he will follow. Riko will continue to be the best exy captain in the league, he will carve a shadow out of the soap soft skin on Jean Moreau and he will waste no more time on intangible concepts such as humanity.

Riko washes face, brushes his teeth like every morning before. He won't let the quiet fray him anymore.

On the polished court floor, his black eye’s smolder, a promise from the devil while the Raven’s flit nervously with their aching wings tightly wound to endure the storm of their leader.

Pain has manifested to rage. The rotting dark wounds Kevin left on Riko’s heart have changed the court's tempo

They can all feel it. The air is vibrating with a terrible hum that promises to herald a new era into the Evermore courts.


End file.
